Magic and Potions
by Mistress of Time and Echoes
Summary: Just a short oneshot featuring Nyotaliaverse Fem!France and Hetalia verse Scotland in a Hogwarts setting. Fluff galore; alternatively titled Senpai notice me .


It had started out as just a crush. You know, the kind you get on your best friends older brother when you're kids. However as they got older it only seemed to get stronger, and her ability to be around the red headed male slowly became less and less. It wasn't a bother, no, not for a while at least. However when she more or less became frenemies with his brother who was her age-well things became a little more difficult than expected. The last thing she needed was her aggressor, Arthur, discovering this crush on his older brother.

She'd never hear the end of it.

One day though, while they were in the library getting the books needed for their class Francoise was stretching to reach a book-however no matter what she did she couldn't get the potions book. Of course Arthurs' consistent teasing in the background was absolutely no help. A frustrated groan slipped past her throat-and then a hand was reaching past her and pulling the book down. Carefully it was placed in her hands, and when she turned around to see who had helped her-well, her face flushed lightly when she came face to chest with the object of her attraction. "Oh, ah, merci beacoup, Alistair" she stated with a nod. As such she directed her gaze so she was looking up at his hair instead of into his eyes.

The frenchgirl had a feeling she would embarrass herself more than she already had. For one thing; she had no clue how long he'd been there, or how much of her monolongue about 'stupid shelves' had been heard either. Embarrassment rushed through her, however before she could say anything she caught a bit of movement on his eye that had equaled a wink. "You're welcome lass. Artie here causing you any trouble?" Alistair questioned; looking entirely bemused at the situation as he looked away from the girl to glance at his all-too-smug brother.

It was then that everything seemed to click for the younger boy, and a small smirk slipped onto his face as he looked between the French girl and his older estranged brother. In fact if it hadn't been for the fact that the girl was looking at him with such pleading indigo eyes he would have told his brother right there to see her reaction-but despite how much he despised her most days, even he couldn't sink that low.

He didn't even respond to the question; instead offering up a shrug and then turning away to continue collecting books. "So, why are you in the library, Alistair?" Francoise asked casually, before opening the book and flipping through to the potion she believed she had been looking for. The pink still tinged her cheeks, and she was trying to keep his attention even though it may have had her stomach doing flips. With him graduating this year she wanted to spend some time with him, and even if Arthur was there it was better than being invisible.

Invisibility wasn't something she was used to, being rather popular in her own grade and house. However the Gryffindor male was somewhat more than she was on that scale. It could have been his status as Keeper, or maybe just the way his green eyes seemed to always look so intensely at someone. Somehow he'd managed to have her wrapped around his finger without having to give her constant attention as so many had tried. It brought a small smile to her face, and she chuckled a little as she listened to his answer.

"Just hiding until the teachers' catch me," was his response, and he winked down at the younger girl while he looked at the page. "Love potions?" He teased, although that actually was what they were researching in the class. He remembered it well, especially seeing as how most of the girls' had gone a little crazy over the potion. His gaze moved up to her face, looking over the shade of rose that dusted her cheeks. Alistair had to admit, she was cute to say the least. With her light brown hair tied up in a bun, and her bangs just barely kept above her indigo eyes.

It was a shame though, her brother had basically kept his eye on her and the troublemakers. However now that he was sure there was no way Francis could see their activities he felt no reason to keep from flirting with the girl. After all; the only person in the library right now was Arthur, and he was harmless as far as Alistair was concerned. Just hit him up on the head, and aside from that the worst he could do was tease him.

He was so lost in his musing's and thoughts' of kissing the girl that he almost missed her response. "It's for class." Ah, class. Seeing an opportunity, a grin stretched over his lips as he continued to look down at her-for once she was looking up at him and not past him. That was a good sign; he noted. If anything it meant that she wasn't scared of him. A pleased sigh slipped past his lips, and he took a careful step back before he kissed her plump, yet soft looking lips that were parted just so-. "Think you could use any help?" Alistair asked, sounding slightly hopeful as he looked at her.

Something passed through her expression; regret maybe? Whatever it was it didn't look like he was going to like the answer, and sure as the sun is bright he was correct. "It's actually my best subject," Francoise responded with, chuckling lightly as she gave him an apologetic smile. Honestly the first thing she wanted to do was spend more time with him, but she couldn't dumb herself down to do so. Potions was her favourite subject and her best last she checked.

A sigh slipped past his lips, and the boy leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to her temple-the girls' heartbeat speeding up in response. "Pity, guess you'll just have to accompany me to hogsmeade-if you don't have any prior plans of course?" Alistair questioned, grinning lightly as he watched her face light up in response to the simple kiss. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

Smiling up at him, she was about to respond before a clearing of the throat behind them caused them both to turn around.

"Francoise, you're about to be late for class-" Arthur stated, feigning a bored expression as he watched his frenemy and older brother flrit rather obviously in front of him. Really, it disgusted him a little. However this did mean he had more to bother the girl about, so there was a bit of an upside.

With a nervous chuckle, Francoise closed the book in front of her and glanced back up into those gorgeous green eyes once more. "I'd love to join you," the girl said with a small bob of her head before moving around him to catch up with the English boy already walking away.

"Wait just a second-" he said carefully, watching her pause and turn around before he carefully cupped her face and kissed her lips. The girl seemed a little shocked, and after that her violet eyes looked up at him slightly confused, before she stared a little awestruck.

"I've been waiting to do that."


End file.
